girlchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenstar
Kenstar is the main protagonist of Girlchan in Paradise Personality Kenstar is generally quite calm despite facing several difficult situations. Even in the face of danger, he can stay focused and find the best way to defeat his opponents. He is quick to forgive and is also very trusting and loyal, particularly to Yusuke who has turned on him multiple times. However, Kenstar is often confused about his surroundings and seems surprisingly unaware of many things, which leads him to becoming shocked when he hears any news. Physical Description Kenstar has glossy brown, unkempt hair. He has a thin, athletic frame with a mildly muscular structure. His eyes are blue, differing from his siblings Kenstar and Kobyashi San-chan who have yellow/turquoise eyes. Even since his childhood, he also sports a large bandage on his nose. He wears a white fighter's uniform with blue and red accents. Family Yusuke (Brother) Kenstar is well-known to be the brother of Yusuke as well as his biggest rival. They hardly speak to each other despite traveling together. A certain event occured at the playground they went to as children, and ever since then Yusuke has had a reason to fight his brother Kenstar. Kobyashi San-Chan (Brother) He is also possibly brothers with Kobyashi San-chan, shown when they played together as children. It is likely that they have different fathers due to their different skin color. However, the relationship has not been confirmed, and they may be connected only through Yusuke. As a G-Fighter Fighting Skill Yusuke is definitely not the strongest of the G-Fighters, and so far has not demonstrated knowlege of any techniques. While his overconficent "head-on" attack usually results in disaster, he is sometimes able to use his rage to effectively combat his opponents if he becomes angry enough. As a Captain Bushido Blaster Yusuke is Galacticamaru's thirty-first captain, as revealed in episode 2. This surprised all of the other G-Fighters, even including Kotomaru. This knowledge led to a faceoff between Kenstar and Yusuke which was quickly avoided when Kenstar persuaded Yusuke to join them again as a G-Fighter. Techniques Characters Defeated Burning Man - Episode 2 After arriving at "some kind of dojo," the G-Fighters had their first encounter with one of Galactica-Maru's thirty-two captains. When the captain activated his "flaming body" technique, Yusuke attempted to attack him head on, only to be burned in the attempt. Just when everyone else had given up hope, Kenstar grabbed a nearby bucket of water to put out the captain's flames, thus defeating him. 'The Artist - Episode 2' Quotes *That explains everything! *What IS this place?! *Who's going to cover this bill? *What...why not? *Oh that is why! *Galacticamaru is immortal! *I don't know, I am strong! *I disagree, but you can think whatever you like! *Must be easy...to draw! *MOTHEEEEEEEEERRRRRR....AAAAGHHHHHH!!! *Yes...and these flavor sticks really add to the taste! *How will we ever defea...wait that's not my li... *Wow, that's pretty annoying. *Is this the episode where we say the f-word? *I've read about this in a magazine *His new power is taken off the leash! *Hey!! Kenstar here telling you to stay in school! You don't want to be a fool like my silly brother Yusuke. Category:G-Fighters